


pulsing

by jolie



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drabble, F/M, laurent x lucina, laurent/lucina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4997182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolie/pseuds/jolie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>surely, she was feeling it too</p>
            </blockquote>





	pulsing

Laurent was having a boring, ordinary day, until she was kissing him. Then it felt like his chest was lit with light.

Lucina wasn't a particularly good kisser. She was actually horrible, Laurent noted. He thought it strange of a princess like her, someone obviously adored by many. Surely she had several ready men whom would be more than glad to teach her how, more singularly their fellow Shepherds. She was beautiful no doubt, and possessed a driven spirit to say the least. But he was forgetting her circumstances, and his as well. They were children born in a time of war.

How unequivocally stupid of him to think she had time to practice kissing in her spare time. Of course she didn't have time for such trivial pastimes. He knew this very well. They both shared similar pasts filled with anguish. Anguish they were trying to prevent.

He had momentarily forgotten about everything except her lips, though. She was suffocating his lips with hers and the brute force had to have left a bruise. The initial shock rattled his teeth, but the shock became a spark and the sparks were traveling on his lips and resonating through his body. It was pulsing and Laurent felt a sort of happy he had never experienced. He was sure she was feeling it too.

Feeling a rush of excitement and bravery, he pushed his lips back into Lucina's, producing a muffled yelp. Laurent quickly opened his eyes to see her rosy face pulling away, evidently stifling a laugh and then letting it go all at once is a huge bellow.

It took Laurent aback, seeing her so purely and innocently gleeful. His body throbbed with icy sparks again as he engrossed this image of her in his sight, trying to ignore the heavy blush growing on his cheeks.

Lucina could hardly repress her laughs for a moment to look Laurent in the eyes and ask him, "We need to practice that, don't we?" And suddenly, it was like she had broken a spell because Laurent couldn't stop the nervous cackle that broke from his throat.

Yes, they did indeed need practice. Laurent knew who exactly he wanted to practice with, though, and he was sure she would agree.

**Author's Note:**

> 10/10 am sure that even if laurent and lucina are usually a serious bunch they are probs actually the goofiest and do it best together :^)


End file.
